And Other Cinderella History or not
by Sorita-san
Summary: Alguna ves pensaste que Cenicienta seria la mala en una historia?  Sora se ve obligada a dejar su amada ciudad natal, dejando atrás al amor de su vida, este sera un nuevo comienzo y la búsqueda de un nuevo amor? no lo sabe, lo tendrá que descubrir.
1. Una amarga despedida, y una bienvenida p

**_Ola ola bueno_**

**_este es mi primer fic_**

**_espero les guste n-n_**

**_a por cierto tengo la mania de escribir con caritas_**

**_bueno espero lo disfruten_**

**Nota: solo algunos de los personajes me pertenecen, pero lo que son de Digimon le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, y la historia es sin fines de lucro**

**Cap.1.- La amarga despedida, y una bienvenida peor**

-Pero porque nos tenemos que ir

-Porque tú prima esta sola aya

-Y porque no viene ella aquí

-Quieres que después de todo lo que le paso deje a sus amigos, el único apoyo que le queda aya

-No me hagas quedar como la mala, no lo estoy diciendo de esa manera

-No importa, la decisión esta tomada

-Te odio, si la abuela siguiera con vida me iría con ella, ya no te soporto!

No dijo mas y subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando a su madre, su padre y a su hermana confusos, en verdad ella no quería irse de Tokio, ahí ya tenia su vida hecha, una escuela, amigos de toda la vida, y ahora tenia que dejar todo atrás por la muerte de sus tíos y por su prima huérfana, y no es que fuera una insensible que no le importaba la suerte de su prima por la muerte de sus padres, sino que para ella era mas fácil que su prima se murada con ellos y ahí ellos le ayudarían a recuperarse de esa perdida, en cambio la decisión era que ella y su familia se fueran a la ciudad de su prima y vivieran con ella, y para acabarla su abuela había muerto dos días antes que sus tíos, lo cual significaba que aunque quisiera no se podría quedar en su amada ciudad.

Tuvo solo una semana para arreglar su trámite de traslado y para despedirse de sus compañeros y de sus amigos

-en verdad te tienes que ir?

Dijo una chica de cabello corto color negro

-Lamentablemente si Harumi

Contesto la pelirroja con los ojos cristalinos, pues quería llorar

-No hay alguna posibilidad de que te quedes, no se en una casa de estudiantes o con alguno de nosotros

Contesto esta vez un chico de cabello color azul oscuro

-Ya les dije esa posibilidad Kataro y me dijeron que eso era imposible que yo tengo que ir a donde ellos vallan

-Ya veo

Volvió a decir el peliazul un poco desilusionado

-No se pongan tristes conmigo basta

Les dijo a sus amigos la chica de ojos color rubí

-además les dije que vendré a pasar vacaciones de semana santa con ustedes y eso es un hecho, fue la condición que les puse a mis padres

-Eso es en abril Sora

-Lo se pero faltan solo 5 meses

-Y en ese tiempo te olvidaras de nosotros

Volvió a decir Kataro un poco angustiado

-Eso nunca, ustedes son mis amigos desde que íbamos en el kinder y los tres son muy importantes para mí

-Kouji, aun no has dicho nada

Dijo Harumi al chico de cabello negro que estaba a un lado del peliazul, este no había dicho nada desde que llegaron al parque, el ya sabia de la decisión de los padres de Sora, ella se lo había dicho el mismo día que le dijeron a ella, y aunque dentro le dolía, no quería hablar de ese tema, aun estaba tratando de mentalizar que su amiga ya no estaría con el, y eso le dolía demasiado

-No hay nada que decirle, solo que aquí la estaré esperando en abril y si falla iré por ella aunque no quiera

Respondió el pelinegro haciendo que sus tres amigos rieran un poco

-Sora ya debemos irnos

Grito el padre de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que tocaba el claxon de su camioneta

-Bien llego la hora

-Adiós amiga, cuídate mucho

-Claro Haru

Respondió la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su mejor amiga de toda su vida

-Cuídate y no te vuelvas fresa o dark por allá

-Claro que no Kataro n-n te lo prometo

-Ya dijiste, te quiero amiga

-Y yo a ti n-n

Dijo abrazando al peliazul

-Llego la hora verdad

-Asi es

-Recuerda que esto no es un adiós definitivo

-Lo se Kouji

-Ten, es para que nunca me olvides

-Vendré en 5 meses

-aun asi, para que me recuerdes todos los días que me faltan para volver a verte

Dijo el pelinegro poniéndole en la muñeca una pequeña cadena de oro con una inscripción

-Es hermosa, que dice

-No la leas hasta que llegues a tu destino

Respondió el chico poniendo su mano en la inscripción para que la pelirroja no la viera

-Esta bien, ahí a ti te voy a extrañar más

Continuo la pelirroja abrazando a su amigo con mucha fuerza, cosa que el también hizo también

-Sora debemos irnos

-Ya voy!

Adiós chicos los quiero a todos

-y nosotros a ti

Respondió Harumi, al mismo tiempo que se daban un abrazo grupal que duro pocos segundos, la pelirroja les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos, que se vio un poco opacada por las lagrimas que ella y Harumi tenían en los ojos, Sora corrió a la camioneta de sus padres y vio por ultima ves aquel parque que guardaba muchos momentos con su grupo de amigos, al verse lejos no pudo evitar llorar al distinguir a lo lejos como sus amigos la despedían gritándole "Adiós" y moviendo sus manos en seña de despedida, en verdad que los iba a extrañar, pero eso era ya algo inevitable lo único que le quedaba era aceptarlo y avanzar.

El viaje duro cerca de tres horas, cada minuto la pelirroja sufría la lejanía de su amado Tokio, al fin pudo ver un letrero que llevaba las letras: "Bienvenidos a Odaiba La ciudad del renacimiento"

-Yo diría la Ciudad de los sueños perdidos

Comento para si misma la chica y siguió viendo el camino, después de otra media hora por fin habían llegado a su destino, una casa de dos pisos color azul cielo, tenia cuatro ventanas que miraban hacia la calle, un pequeño jardin, en frente de la puerta principal pasando el pórtico había un camino que en las orillas tenia unas bellas flores de color rosado y azul y al final de este una cerca de madera pintada de blanco; aunque todo era hermoso a la vista la casa tenia un aire de tristeza, y como no, si el hombre que había hecho la cerca el mismo día que su esposa planto esas hermosas flores ya no volverían a ella, la casa de sus sueños, la habían escogido el mes siguiente a su boda, y después de mucho tiempo se mudaron a ella cuando la señora tenia 8 meses de embarazo, el día que se plantaron la cerca y las flores se habían enterado que tendrían una niña, y ya hasta habían escogido el nombre, Nahemi, Nahemi Yamanaka, ahí vivieron durante toda su corta vida, ahora Nahemi tenia 17 años, y se encontraba sola y deprimida, la repentina muerte de sus padres la había dejado devastada, no solo por su partida si no por otras cosas.

Sora y su Familia entraron a la casa, la cual se encontraba ubicada en un vecindario muy ameno, al entrar notaron que los muebles ya no se encontraban, al parecer Nahemi había pedido que los movieran a una bodega en las afueras de la ciudad, y entre todos sus parientes lo hicieron, todo se había ido, excepto los muebles de su habitación y unas cuantas fotos que antes estaban en la estancia y ahora las había movido a su cuarto, de la decoración de su madre, no quedaba nada, solo las paredes desnudas y que emanaban tristeza.

Fueron entrando uno a uno, y al ver el estado de la casa no pudieron evitar entristecer, la señora Takenouchi comenzó a llorar al recordar a su hermana y a su esposo, aun era una perdida reciente y la casa seguía teniendo la esencia de ellos, después de 20 minutos que los Takenouchi llegaron llego un auto color plata y se estaciono enfrente de la otra calle y de ella bajaron un hombre alto de cabello color marrón y una chica rubia de ojos color esmeralda, eran Nahemi y el hermano de su padre, no dijeron mucho, de hecho Nahemi no dijo nada, y después de saludar a sus tíos y a sus primas quedo completamente muda, el hermano de su padre hablo unos minitos con el señor Takenouchi y después de darle un beso en la frente a su sobrina salio de la casa y subió de nuevo a su auto y partió.

Sora no reconocía a su prima, de la chica alegre y tierna que con una mirada te ponía de buenas, no quedaba ni sombra, y lo entendía perder a su familia debió, no debió, era un golpe muy fuerte, ahora ella era fría y su mirada se encontraba apagada y si el brillo acostumbrado, la señora Takenouchi es dijo que subieran a la camioneta, irían a cenar y después a un hotel para pasar la noche, al día siguiente acomodarían las cosas de la mudanza y se instalarían.

**bueno asta aqui el primer capitulo**

**espero les aya gustado**

**saluditos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Sayo!**


	2. El chico de los ojos zafiro

**Ola ola, bueno**

**en el capitulo pasado no acomode lo que tenia que decirles jejejeje xP**

**bueno la historia esta un poco confusa por ahora, pero va a ir mejorando eso se los aseguro n-n**

**espero hasta ahora le aya gustado n-n**

**bueno los dejo con el fic n-n**

**Disfrutenlo!**

** Nota: los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen u.u**

* * *

><p>Cap. 2.-El chico de los ojos zafiro<p>

El día de la mudanza fue muy ajetreado, todo el día subiendo y bajando cajas, acomodando habitaciones y muebles, empezaron a las 9 de la mañana y terminaron a las 8 de la noche, aun bajaban una cosas cuando Sora por no querer que la ayudaran resbalo con una caja y estuvo a punto de caer, cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba por detrás, ya se sentía en el suelo cuando sintió que la levantaban y al abrir los ojos solo vio unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, el dueño de los ojos era un joven alto y rubio, que llevaba puesto unos jeans obscuros, una camisa azul y una chaqueta de un azul mas oscuro

-Te encuentras bien

Ella asintió aun con la mirada confusa

-Soy Takeru Takaishi, aunque puedes decirme T.k y tu eres

Le dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa que despertó a Sora del encanto

-Takenouchi Sora soy nueva en la ciudad

-Eres pariente de Nahemi

-Conoces a mi prima

-Entonces si son parientes, si , la conozco, vivo en este vecindario desde los 5 años y también ella es compañera de escuela de mi hermano

-Eso lo explica n-n

-Fue una desgracia lo de sus padres

-Si lo se, por esa razón mi familia decidió que nos mudáramos con ella

-No era más fácil que ella se mudara con ustedes

-Al fin alguien que me entiende, si eso dije yo, pero nadie me hizo caso

-A valla, y ella donde esta

-En su habitación, ya no es la misma de antes y es comprensible

-En eso tienes razón, o eso comenta mi hermano, y al parecer tu no estas tan de acuerdo con que se mudaran

-No es eso, esque yo ya tenia mi vida en Tokio, una escuela, amigos, compañeros y siempre es difícil una mudanza sea cual sea la razón

-Te entiendo cuando me mude de Tokio era muy pequeño, pero mi hermano ya era mas grande y si le dolió un poco dejar a sus amigos de juegos

-Entonces eres de Tokio también

-Nací aquí y después mi familia y yo nos fuimos a Tokio, ahí viví hasta los 5 años, asi k se puede considerar que soy de Tokio ahí prácticamente viví desde que nací

-A valla yo soy de allá nací aya y viví allá 17 años

-Asi que tienes 17 años

-Asi es

-Tienes la misma edad que mi hermano

-A valla n-n

-Y a que escuela asistirás

-A la Preparatoria Central de Odaiba

-Oye que coincidencia entonces seguro te tocara en el grupo de mi hermano

-Que solo hay un 5º?

-No hay 6 grupos por semestre, pero solo en el de mi hermano hay cupo

-Como crees

-Si es de las mejores escuelas de aquí, y es muy solicitada

-Tu en que semestre estas

-Yo apenas entre estoy en primer semestre

-Mi hermana también esta en ese semestre

-Entoses de seguro seremos compañeros

-Sucede lo mismo en tu grupo que con el de tu hermano

-No pero nos avisaron hoy que el lunes se nos uniría una compañera que venia desde Tokio, no creo k otra chica venga de Tokio a incorporarse a la escuela

-Eso tiene coherencia

-Y ya tienen sus uniformes

-Uniformes!

-Si aquí usamos uniformes, en tu antigua escuela no?

-No de hecho íbamos con la ropa que quisiéramos

-Jejeje bueno ahora usaran uniformes, si quieres mañana si no estas ocupada las acompaño a ti y a tu hermana a la cooperativa de la escuela para que los compren

-No quiero incomodarte

-No es molestia, asi conozco más a la que será mi nueva compañera, y tú conoces a mi hermano

-Esta bien n-n

-Entonces vendremos por ustedes a las 2 te parece?

-Claro aquí estaremos

-Muy bien, y bueno te dejo que se me hace tarde para llegar a mi casa, aunque de hecho es esa de ahí

-Somos vecinos

-Si n-n

-Bueno entonces estaremos listas a esa hora

-Un gusto haberte conocido Sora

-Lo mismo digo T.k

El rubio se despidió de ella y entro a su casa, la pelirroja solo sonrió hasta que vio que el entro y acto seguido fue a ayudar a su familia a terminar de instalarse, al fin media hora después terminaron y todo había quedado en su lugar, no quedo ni una caja llena, todas y cada una estaban vacías, cenaron y al terminar lavo los trastos y siguió a su mama a la que seria su nueva habitación, aunque su prima no tenia hermanos la casa era muy espaciosa y tenia cuatro habitaciones, cuando sus tíos aun vivían dos de esos cuartos se usaban como guardacosas, ahora eran las nuevas habitaciones de Sora y de su hermana, la casa por dentro constaba de: en la planta baja estaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el estudio, la sala de estar y medio baño; en la planta alta se encontraban los cuatro dormitorios, y la biblioteca, cada habitación tenia un baño privado y eran muy grandes y espaciosas.

Sora se recostó sobre su cama, era agradable tener una habitación para ella sola, en Tokio compartía cuarto con su hermana ya que vivían en un departamento, además la de ella era la segunda mas grande, tenia dos ventanas, una que dirigía a la calle y otra a la casa de alado, la ventana que dirigía a la calle era mas grande que la otra y tenia un balcón, también su baño era muy espacioso, constaba del lavabo, el WC una ducha y una bañera, asi que hasta el momento era de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de haberse mudado, aun en su habitación tenia que acomodar una caja, la cual no quería toca, pues se trataba de la caja donde guardaba sus álbum`s de fotos, y sabia que con solo sacarlos recordaría su vieja vida y se pondría muy triste asi que solo la metió en el armario, cuando estuviera lista y adaptada la sacaría y acomodaría.

Tomo un baño y mientras se secaba su cabello abrió su notebook y entro a su Red social, tenia muchas notificaciones de sus amigos de cómo a tan solo un día ya la extrañaban, no leyó ninguna para evitar recordar ese dolor, decidida a cerrar la computadora solo actualizaría su estado, pensaba poner "Añorando mi Vieja Vida" pero antes de darle enter vio que tenia una solicitud de amistad, se trataba de T.k, antes de aceptarla recordó la platica tan amena que tuvo con el, esa era otra razón por la cual estaba feliz de haberse mudado, asi que la acepto y cerro la computadora des pues de poner

Estado: "Triste, pero… con añoranzas de un nuevo comienzo."

Después de eso y antes de irse a dormir, escucho como alguien sollozaba, eso le puso la piel de gallina, esta bien que sus tíos habían fallecido, pero apoco habían encantado la casa, tomo un bate que tenia en su cuarto y abrió la puerta con la guardia en alto, noto que el sollozo provenía de la puerta de enfrente, el cuarto de su prima Nahemi, y toco la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, abrió poco a poco la puerta, no encontró fantasmas, solo a su prima llorando desconsoladamente, en eso dejo el bate a un lado de la puerta y se dirigió a ella y la abrazo, a lo mejor no era su prima favorita en todo el mundo, pero le dolía verla triste.

Nahemi sintió como alguien la abrazaba, al voltearse y ver a Sora no dijo nada, solo la abrazo y siguió llorando en su regazo, a la pelirroja le conmovía mucho aquella escena, y abrazo más fuerte a su prima, sus ojos poco a poco fueron empañándose por las lagrimas que quería salir, pero se mantuvo fuerte por Nahemi, esa escena continuo unos 20 minutos cuando al fin Nahemi se reincorporo y vio fijamente la cara de su prima

-Te sientes mejor

Dijo la pelirroja con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, la cual contagio a la chica de ojos verdes

-Si, muchas gracias prima

-No hay de que, para eso esta la familia

-Aun asi gracias

Le respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual la chica de ojos rubi respondió

-Note, que en la tarde hablabas con un chico rubio, ¿quien era?

La pelirroja sorprendida por la pregunta dejo de sonreír

-Es el vecino, se llama Takeru Takaishi

-No creo conocerlo

-El te conoce, dice que vas en el grupo de su hermano

-no hay ningún Takaishi en mi grupo

-Que extraño, me dijo que de los 5ºs solo en el de su hermano había cupo

-Eso es cierto, pero aun asi no hay ningún Takaishi

-Bueno al menos eso es cierto, mañana iré con el a ver lo del uniforme de mi hermana y el mió, quieres venir, dijo que su hermano vendría con el para acompañarnos

-No creo, aun no estoy de ánimos para salir, pero si me gustaría que cuando regreses me digas el nombre del hermano de Takeru

-Claro prima, vendré a verte en cuanto regrese, lo prometo

Dijo la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno por hoy hasta ahi se los dejoi n-n<strong>

**que pensaron que Sora se hiva a encontrar con Yamato?**

**no no no n-n**

**jejeje**

**pero pronto n-n**

**saluditos!**

**Sorita Yagami Hyuuga**


	3. Conociendo a los vecinos

**Ola ola jejej**

**bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este fic n-n**

**espero les este gustando perono lo puedo saber si no m dejan reviews**

**pero bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el cap espero lo disfuten n-n**

**Nota:Digimon no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Cap.3.- Conociendo a los vecinos<p>

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando un rayo de sol callo sobre el rostro de Sora, era sábado y aunque no quisiera se tenia que levantar temprano si quería que sus padres la dejaran salir, aun seguía un poco adormilada, y como no, la noche anterior se fue a dormir cerca de las 2 de la mañana por haber ido a ver a su prima, no le molestaba, pero hubiera preferido que nada de eso hubiera pasado, le deprimía enormemente ver a su prima triste, ella quería que el brillo de sus ojos volviera, y siguiera con su vida, algo completamente imposible, se levanto, tomo una ducha rápida y bajo a desayunar

-Buen día mama

-Buen día

-¿Como dormiste?

Pregunto esta vez su padre

Muy bien aunque aun estoy un poco adolorida por la mudanza

-Se te pasara en unos días

-Si ya lo se mama

Contesto la pelirroja tomando un vaso y sirviéndose leche

-Sora, ya que en la tarde vas a salir podrías traer la despensa

-¡Que!

-Si no te pasara nada

-Te recuerdo que no voy de compras, voy a ir a la cooperativa de la escuela a comprar el uniforme que debo usar, los libros que debo llevar, y todo eso

-No se te va a caer la mano si haces lo que te pido

-Mama, sin ofender, voy a llegar cargada de libros, en el autobús, y quieres que traiga la despensa de la semana

Contesto la chica con un poco de sarcasmo e ironía en su tono

-Si, además no vas sola, tu hermana va contigo, y por lo que me dijiste también Irán dos amigos tuyos

-En primera, mi hermana va porque ella también tiene que comprar cosas para la escuela, en segunda, no son mis amigos, son los vecinos, que van a hacerme el grandísimo favor de acompañarnos, quieres que los traiga cargando un montón de cosas, yo siento que es un exceso de confianza hacia ellos

-La gente aquí es muy amable, yo no le veo el problema

-Querida, creo que Sora tiene razón

Intervino esta vez el señor takenouchi al notar como su hija empezaba a desesperarse y estaba a punto de alzar la voz

-Por favor, no le pasara nada si me hace ese favor

-Querida, mejor tú y yo hacemos las compras cuando regresemos de nuestras respectivas entrevistas de trabajo

-Muy bien, pero ahora solo por eso tienes que llevar a Nahemi con ustedes

Al escuchar esto Sora casi escupe la comida que tenía en la boca, su madre si que la estaba empezando a hartar más de lo normal

-Anoche le pregunte si venia con nosotros y ella me dijo que no tiene ánimos de salir aun

-Aun asi yo digo que si no va tú prima ni tú ni tu hermana van a ningún lado

Sora estaba empezando a impacientarse, de no ser porque su padre se levanto de la mesa y se llevo a su madre, Sora juraba que le lanzaría en cima el tazón de fruta que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Tardaron unos minutos y regresaron a sentarse a la mesa, su madre no dijo palabra alguna y su padre le informo que podrían salir en el momento que ellas quisieran desde ese día, eso si, que cada que salieran le preguntaran a su prima si las quería acompañar y si esta ultima se negaba entonces podrían seguir con sus planes.

Sora termino de desayunar tranquilamente, aunque sentía la mirada acusadora de su madre enzima de ella, no lo importo se levanto recogió la mesa lavo los trastes y continuo con sus deberes y cerca de la una de la tarde se fue a preparar para salir, y le dijo a su hermana que hiciera los mismo, dieron las 2 de la tarde exactamente cuando tocaron el timbre, Sora y su hermana bajaron y después de despedirse de su padre salieron de la casa para ver al otro lado de la cerca a dos chicos rubios, uno ya le era familiar a Sora, se trataba de Takeru, el chico que la había salvado de un buen golpe el día anterior, pero aun asi no dejaba de ver al otro, era un chico mas alto que T.k, con el cabello no muy largo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, una camisa verde oscuro y encima de esta una chaqueta negra, se encontraba recargado del poste que se encontraba enfrente de la casa con unos audífonos en los oídos, con los ojos cerrados y sin notar aun la presencia de las dos chicas, Takeru en cambio llevaba en la cabeza su mismo sombrero blanco que el día anterior llevaba puesto, una sudadera gris, debajo de esta se alcanzaba a ver una camisa color amarillo, y unos jeans color azul claro, el estaba saludando con su mano a Sora y cuando esta y su hermana se acercaron T.k las saludo a ambas

-Ola Sora

-Ola T.k

-Ella es tu hermana

Dijo el pequeño rubio mirando a la chica que se encontraba detrás de Sora

-Si, te la presento, ella es mi hermana Aiko

-Takenouchi Aiko, es un gusto conocerte

-Takaishi Takeru, también es un gusto conocerte

Respondió T.k, quien no dejaba de ver a la pequeña Takenouchi, si su hermana se la había hecho bonita el día anterior, Aiko era aun mas linda, era una chica delgada de facciones finas, cabello largo color marrón claro, sus ojos eran lo mas intrigante, aunque tenia el cabello color marrón, sus ojos eran de un tono mas claro que los de Sora, es decir, los de Sora eran color rubí, y eso hizo que a T.k le pareciera bonita, pero los de su pequeña hermana eran aun mas bonitos, eran casi anaranjados, y junto con el color de su cabello hacia que la chica se viera muy linda.

Aiko noto que Takeru no le quitaba la mirada de enzima lo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente

-T.k, T.k

Dijo Sora para despertar al chico del transe al que había entrado

-Lo siento, esque no se ven chicas tan bonitas en esta ciudad

Respondió el chico un poco apenado al ser descubierto mientras admiraba a Aiko

-A ok

Respondió Sora y vio a su hermana aun mas roja que como estaba antes

-Y quien es el chico de allá

Dijo Sora señalando al rubio que seguía recargado del poste

-El es mi hermano mayor, dejen que llame su atención

¡Hermano!

Dijo T.k haciendo que el chico subiera la mirada, y lo primero que este vio fue a la chica parada a un lado de su hermano, el no se acerco, quedo cautivado por los hermosos ojos de la chica, asi como su pequeño hermano, solo que el no veía a la pequeña Aiko, el dejo su mirada puesta en Sora, quien a la vista era muy bonita, pero sus ojos tenían algo que hizo que el chico no pudiera pronunciar palabra, bueno ni siquiera moverse podía, fue hasta que T.k camino hacia el seguido de las dos chicas que el rubio mayor despertó del transe y se quito los audífonos de los oídos.

-Hermano, ellas son las nuevas vecinas, son primas de Nahemi, tu compañera de la escuela

-Ahh

Dijo el rubio en un tono casi inaudible

-Hermano preséntate

Dijo T.k dándole un codazo a su hermano en el pecho

-A si, soy Ishida Yamato, un gusto conocerlas a ambas

-Ola, yo soy Takenouchi Aiko, y ella es mi hermana Sora

-Un gusto, Takenouchi Sora, yo seré tu nueva compañera

Dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa al ojiazul, este la respondió aun embobado por la pelirroja

-Bueno debemos irnos o cerraran la cooperativa de la escuela

-T.k tiene razón, vamos

Respondió Yamato ya en sus 5 sentidos; las dos chicas asintieron y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, llegaron a la parada y subieron el autobús, T.k se sentó a un lado de Aiko y su hermano hizo lo mismo con Sora, las dos hermanas estaban un poco confundidas, en Tokio ahí que pagar a la hora de subir al autobús, en cambio cuando iban a hacerlo tanto Yamato como T.k les dijeron que se sentaran y asi lo hicieron ellas, T.K y Aiko iban charlando sobre música, programas de televisión y varias trivialidades mas, en cambio Yamato y Sora iban en completo silencio, y es que aunque Yamato tenia una facha de chico malo y el lo sabia, no podía controlarse cuando Sora lo miraba, y la chica pensaba que el era un pesado y no quería su compañía, cuando se acercaban a su destino Yamato interrumpió la charla de su hermano y Aiko y le dijo que le pasara el pasaje, Sora y Aiko también lo hicieron, pero ninguno de los dos chicos les hizo caso y solo les pidieron que se bajaran, ellas estaban aun mas extrañadas pero hicieron lo que ambos rubios les dijeron, ¿que acaso ellas no pagarían su pasaje?, al bajar el menor de los hermanos tanto Sora como Aiko querían saber que sucedía, y el les dijo que ellos no acostumbraban que las chicas pagaran el pasaje cuando iban con ellos, y que de hecho ningún chico que ellos conocieran lo hacia tampoco, aunque las chicas seguían un poco desconcertadas les dieron las gracias, pero les pusieron como condición que ellas pagarían la comida, a lo cual ambos chicos solo rieron, y los cuatro continuaron caminando hacia su destino.

Al llegar las chicas quedaron impresionadas, y esque pensaron que la cooperativa se trataría de un pequeño local y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un enorme edificio, parecía un centro comercial, y uno pequeño, los dos rubios caminaban hacia la puerta de la cooperativa y notaron que las dos chicas se habían quedado perplejas

-No van a entrar

-Si claro, pero porque no nos dijeron que era tan grande

-Y piensan hacerle una ampliación

-¡Que cosa!

-Si que en su antigua escuela no había algo asi

-Bueno esque parece un centro comercial

-Eso es, solo que es exclusivo para la preparatoria, y la mitad del dinero que se saca de aquí es para la escuela, en los locales trabajan los estudiantes, de hecho es obligación de todos los estudiantes trabajar aquí al menos tres veces a la semana

-Me estas diciendo que debemos de trabajar

-Si, la escuela lo que quiere es que cuando terminemos de estudiar tengamos también experiencia laboral

-Ustedes en que trabajan

-Yo en la tienda de música

-Y yo en la tienda de accesorios de basquetball

-Esto es demasiado para mí

-No se preocupen, les darán a escoger donde trabajar y también les pagaran, eso es un beneficio

-con razón esta escuela es tas solicitada

-Si pero bueno será mejor que vallamos a donde están los uniformes

-T.k primero debemos acompañarlas a que saquen su credencial estudiantil

-A es verdad, síganos

Las dos chicas asintieron y los siguieron, el lugar en verdad era muy grande, y había tiendas de todo, perfumerías, de accesorios de computadoras, de electrónica, de comida, bueno hasta de manga, en verdad era un centro comercial, llegaron a las que parecían eras las oficinas principales

-Ola Miyako

-Ola Takeru, y ese milagro que vienes por aquí, digo que perdiste tu credencial y vienes a solicitar una nueva

-Nada de eso, ellas son dos nuevas estudiantes, y vienen a sacar sus credenciales

-Muy bien es bueno conocerlas por favor denme sus nombres

-Takenouchi Aiko

-A si aquí estas, eres de Tokio aquí están todos tus datos, por favor párate enfrente de esa pared

-Ok

Aiko lo hizo y Miyako le dijo que sonriera, la chica lo hizo pero de una manera muy tenue.

-Listo, espérame unos minutos y en seguida te entrego tu credencial, ahora tú dime cual es tu nombre

-Takenouchi Sora

-A si mira aquí también están tus datos, por favor has lo mismo que tu hermana

Y asi lo hizo Sora, se paro enfrente de la pared que Miyako le indico, esta saco la foto y les pidió que esperaran unos minutos mientras las credenciales se terminaban de imprimir

-Listo Aiko y sora, aquí tienen sus credenciales, por se alumnas de nuevo ingreso la credencial es gratis la primera vez, si la llegaran a perder deben de venir a esta oficina a solicitar una nueva y a que demos de baja la anterior, por favor fírmenlas y guárdenlas muy bien que en ella le serán depositados cada quincena sus respectivos sueldos y también se guardaran aquí sus ahorros escolares, y puntos de promoción, que tengan un lindo día

Finalizo la pelimorada y les dedico una sonrisa a ambas chicas, y estas se la respondieron y salieron de la oficina, ya con credencial en mano se dirigieron a la tienda de uniformes, y después de tanto buscar compraron sus uniformes de gala, de diario y el deportivo, también sus abrigos de invierno, sus bufandas, guantes y gorros.

Después se dirigieron a la papelería y compraron libretas, lápices, lapiceros, gomas, pegamento y muchas cosas parecidas, en seguida se dirigieron a la librería y compraron sus respectivos libros, eso era lo único que les faltaba, y se dirigieron a la zona de comida, en verdad que necesitaban comer algo, se sentaron en una mesa y bajaron todo lo que traían en las manos

-Quien diría que cambiarse de escuela implicaría tantos gastos

-Si lo se Onee, en esta escuela si que son muy especiales, solo se pueden usar estas libretas, estos lápices, esta ropa

-Asi es

-Gracias chicos por su ayuda

Dijo la pelirroja a Yamato y a T.k que les habían dicho donde comprar, que comprar y les habían ayudado con las bolsas

-Sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido

-No te preocupes, no es molestia, pero sigue en pie que ustedes paguen la comida

Dijo T.k algo cansado de tanto haber caminado

-Claro, que quieren comer

-Que les perece una pizza

-Me parece perfecto, quien la ordena

-Yo

Contesto Yamato y se levanto

-Yo iré con el

Dijo Sora y camino para alcanzar al rubio

-Yo puedo solo no te preocupes

-Aun asi debía acompañarte, quedamos que nosotras pagaríamos la comida

-Ese trato lo hiciste con Takeru no conmigo

-Yamato…

-Matt

Interrumpió el rubio a la pelirroja

-Que cosa

-Nadie me dice Yamato, bueno solo los profesores, todos me dicen Matt

-A ok, Matt, fue un trato con los dos

Le respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole y el chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse y se volteo para que la chica no lo notara, cosa que no funciono, ya que Sora lo noto por completo y para no incomodarlo se dirigió a la barra para pedir la pizza, esperaron unos minitos y cuando estuvo lista Sora pago y agarro los refrescos, mientras Matt llevo la pizza hacia la mesa donde se encontraban su hermano y Aiko, tanto Sora como el se sentaron y los cuatro comenzaron a comer, platicaban amenamente sin notar que alguien los miraba y mas que nada a Yamato y a Sora.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la salida, tomaron el autobús y se dirigieron a su vecindario, cuando llegaron a la casa de las hermana se detuvieron

-Gracias por todo chicos

-No hay de que chicas

Respondió el menor de los hermanos

-Bien será mejor que entremos ya son cerca de las 8 de la noche

-Que tarde es Onee, no pensé que nos tardaríamos tanto

-Y apenas empiezan

Volvió a hablar T.k, de hecho prácticamente solo el y Aiko hablaban, Sora y Matt escuchaban atentos la conversación

-Bueno creo que los veremos el lunes

Dijo esta vez Sora

-Si, y como se Irán a la escuela

Le respondió Matt

-Aun no sabemos

-Bueno si gustan podemos irnos los cuatro, es decir, podemos pasar por ustedes

-Eso seria muy amable

Respondió la castaña

-Entonces es un hecho, vendremos por ustedes a las 8 de la mañana

-Ok es un trato

-Bien nos vemos entonces

Dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose de ambos rubios, lo mismo hizo su hermana y entraron a la casa

-Que chicas más interesantes no hermano

-Asi parece, bien entremos a casa, que mama ya ha de haber llegado

Dijo el mayor de los hermanos y entraron a su casa

Mientas tanto en la casa de los Takenouchi las chicas veían desde la ventana como los dos chicos se dirigían a su casa, vivían justo enfrente

-Ellos son muy agradables no crees Onee

-Asi es Aiko

-Hola niñas como les fue

-Bastante bien papa, aunque en esta escuela piden muchas cosas

-Si eso indica que es una buena escuela

-Asi parece, oye papa, habrá algún problema si el lunes nos vamos solas a la escuela

-No veo porque no, pero a que se debe tan repentina acción, en Tokio siempre querían que yo las llevara

-Esque los vecinos nos dijeron que ellos nos acompañarían a la escuela

-Muy bien por mi no hay problema

-Por mi si

Dijo la madre de ambas chicas saliendo de la cocina

-¿Porque mama?

Dijo la más pequeña de las hermanas

-Se olvidan de su prima

-No es asi, le íbamos a decir en cuanto termináramos de subir todo lo que fuimos a comprar

Respondió esta vez Sora en un tono molesto

-Aun asi, no estoy de acuerdo, no creo que en la condición que esta su prima quiera caminar

-Si es asi, yo la llevare a la escuela, ya les dije a las niñas que no por su prima van a dejar de hacer lo que les gusta

-Asi es mama, y otra cosa, Nahemi no esta lisiada o invalida, no digas en su condición eso es muy ofensivo

-Parece ser que de la familia soy la única que comprende la desdicha de Nahemi

-Basta, esto ya lo habíamos hablado Saori

-No me alces la voz Uriu

-No lo estoy haciendo pero Sora tiene razón, deja de actuar como una desquiciada y abre los ojos, Nahemi no necesita nuestra lastima, necesita nuestro apoyo

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ya he hablado, chicas por favor suban a su habitación, su madre y yo debemos hablar

Las dos hermanas no dijeron nada y subieron sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones, solo se escuchaba a sus padres discutir, cuando finalizo su padre se encerró en el estudio y su madre se quedo llorando en la sala, pasada media hora las tres bajaron a cenar, esa cena fue muy incomoda, nadie hablaba, se sentía el ambiente muy tenso, terminaron de cenar, Aiko lavo los trastes y las tres chicas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a bañarse y prepararse para dormir.

Sora salio de su baño y como cada noche abrió su red social, tenia muchas notificaciones de sus amigos de Tokio, pero las ignoro al ver la solicitud de amistad que tenia, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Yamato, ella sonrió y recordó como el la tarde el chico se había sonrojado cuando la veía, acepto la solicitud, apago su notebook y se acosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiii jejej hasta aqui el tercer Cap n-n<strong>

**me gusto mucho mucho jejeje**

**a antes que otra cosa se me olvide los invito a pasarse por mi perfil**

**ahi ahi un lijk que los dirige a una pagina en facebook**

**denle like si n-n se los agradecere muchisimo**

**saluditos**

**Sorita Yagami Hyuuga**


End file.
